just ask her!
by TakeALookattheInvisibleGirl
Summary: Roger/Mark/Mimi one-shot.... Roger wants to ask Mimi out but doesn't know how..... yeah. R&R please! short little drabble-fic thing.


_**Hey! My first ever one-shot! love you! Italics at the end is Mimi thinking.**_

_**______________________________________________________________________**_

"What the fuck, Roger, just ask her!" Mark said to Roger in their loft. Roger was agonizing over the fact that he wanted to ask Mimi out but didn't know how.

"Shut up." Roger mumbled. "I'll ask Mimi out the day Maureen dates YOU."

"That means you asked forty-seven days ago."

"You know what I mean."

"So, what are you gonna do. Just sit here in the loft, stay in the house, and play more Musetta's Waltz than we all care to hear?"

"Yup." Roger said, picking up his guitar. He got about halfway through Musetta's Waltz before dropping his guitar, smashing his face with a pillow and groaning into it.

"Close on Mark shooting Roger a questioning look on why he just made that noise. Roger?" Mark said, aiming his camera.

"Go away, nerd."

"Perv."

"Hypocrite."

"Emo."

"Dork."

"Wannabe."

"MARK!"

"ROGER!"

"SHUT UP!" They both heard from the floor. It was Mimi who had heard them yelling.

"Sorry!" Roger yelled back. He then gazed longingly at the floor, groaned again, and smashed the pillow back into his face.

"Awh, man." Mark said, coming to sit next to Roger. "You got it BAD for her."

"Must you point out the obvious? All the time? Really?" Roger muttered, irritable.

"Oh my god." Mark turned on his camera then aimed it toward Roger, then himself. "Epic day, people! Roger admits to emotion!"

Roger threw his pillow at Mark. Hard.

"DIE IN A HOLE, MARK!"

"Easy, Roger. Stop being PMS-y."

"What would YOU know about PMS?"

"I've been around Maureen enough to know..."

"GO AWAY."

"SHUT UP!" Was again heard from the floor. "DON'T MAKE ME COME UP THERE!"

"IS THAT A THREAT OR A PROMISE?" Mark yelled, putting on his best Roger-voice and sounding remarkably like him.

"HAH!" Came from the floor. The door downstairs slammed.

"Dude!" Roger whisper-yelled at Mark, while shoving him off the couch. Mark got up and ran for the door, opening it to find Mimi standing there, leaning against the door frame.

"Y'all need to shut up." She said, giving them both a look but not moving her position.

"Since when are you southern?" Roger said, a bit irritated.

"Since now." She said, not bothering to stop with the accent. Or get invited before entering the loft and sitting down on Roger's lap. "And you know what? I'm gettin' plum tired of you two yellin' at each other louder than a wolf can howl."

"It disturbs me how well she pulls that off." Mark said to Roger, shutting the door and giving up all hopes of escaping this conversation.

"Well.... nice to have seen you, we'll keep it down." Roger said, shifting to try to get Mimi off him... and blood back into his leg.

"Not so fast, Romeo." Mimi said slowly, re-situating herself and laying across his lap, horizontally on the couch.

"Romeo? Where'd she... what the..... huh?" Mark said.

"Yes, what?" Roger said to the girl in his lap.

"I dunno." Mimi said. "But as long as we're talking about Romeo's and romance and such.... Roger, do you wanna..... maybe.....?"

"No." Roger said quickly.

"Why?" Mimi asked, sitting up.

"Because, it's so un-masculine when a girl asks a guy out and he says yes."

"Oh, of course, he's sexist." Mimi stood up and smoothed her skirt. "Go figure."

"And how do you, Roger," Mark asked, stepping in, "Propose that a date could be made between you and Mimi, without you losing your masculinity?"

Roger rolled his eyes and turned to Mark. "Way to go, buddy, real smooth." He said, sarcastically.

"Ro-ger?" Mimi asked, pronouncing Roger's name in syllables.

"Mimi, would you like to go out with me?" Roger asked, loudly, quickly, and exasperatedly.

"YES! DUH!" Mimi screamed at him, and ran at him, hugging him and kind of tackling him to the ground.

"Mimi..... off...... my bladder......" Roger muttered from his place on the floor.

_Nice one, Mimi, way to go._


End file.
